My Soul Mate
by BlueViking77
Summary: [GSR] Just general Sara musing over Grissom. Rated G as I hope it's okay.


This is my first CSI fanfic.

Disclaimers: The only ones owning Sara and Grissom are the guys at CBS. Not me...

* * *

**My Soul Mate**

Sara Sidle had been sitting front and center, at a seminar held at Harvard, when she had found her two true passions in life. One had been the act of solving crimes. The other had been Gil Grissom. A man she had quickly discovered, to be the most brilliant, intelligent man that she had ever met. He was one of the guest speakers at that seminar, and from the moment he took the stage, he had entranced her. It had been the combination of intellect, his passion of the forensics science and his person.

She had to admit then, that it was also his looks that draw her in then. And the one thing that got her, was when his eyes had been sweeping over the rows of seats, and collided with hers. His eyes were as two blue pools, glowing with excitement, as he spoke of the field he knew the most about. Entomology meaning the knowledge about bugs, in which he is a professor.

He was much older that she was, looked to be in his mid thirties, but it had been hard for her to really know, since his head of brown curls already was graying then. He had a cleft in his chin, which was one of his best assets, aside for his eyes, in which she could get lost.

These blue eyes had found her brown ones, numerous times through that lecture. And every time she had felt a jolt in her heart, her whole body had tingled, she felt a warmth all over and she had felt herself flush every time.

Never had she thought that day, that he was to become a constant in her life, because after that day of that seminar, she had been nosey enough, to stay back to ask Dr. Grissom a question. That had been a simple question, but the length of his answer, had led them to eat lunch together. He had been answering her almost never-ending tirade of questions, which bubbled to the surface, once she had opened up for them then.

They had also shared a few basics about each other, about where they were both from. She had learned, that he grew up in California. Just like she had. He now worked as a CSI in Las Vegas and he was indeed in his mid thirties, 36 years old. Meaning that was fifteen years older that she was. She had barely turned 21, under a month earlier. They had become friends that same day, and the things he told her about, had led her wanting to be a CSI. But she also discovered that same day, that she had fallen unbearable in love with him. But it had been hard to do anything about it then, so friends she opted it to be to him. Soon he also had to go back to Las Vegas and solve crimes there, and she had to finish Harvard, before returning to San Francisco.

They had kept in touch by phone, letters and when e-mailing became more global they had kept in touch that way too. They had met up once or twice a year, whenever their busy schedules had allowed it. The year he had called her for help on the Holly Gribbs case, they had not even had a chance to see each other yet. She had missed not seeing him for a about a year, so she had jumped into her car and drove all the way from San Francisco to Las Vegas, just to help him out, and was more than eager to see him again. And she still was in love with him.

Now thirteen and a half years after they met each other, she always knows when he is approaching her, simply because she is able to sense him from a mile away. She can be sitting pouring over some evidence, and suddenly feel the hair on the back of her neck, starting to tingle and stand in attention, then the tingle continues down her spine where it is followed by the inevitable shiver, she have no control of what so ever. That's when she knows he is about to enter the lab. She'll always wait with patience until she hears his voice. A voice that's so soft, that she in an instant is reduced to jello on her lab stool. She loves it when his voice takes this soft turn toward her.

It only takes one single word from that voice of his, and it jolts her to her very core and makes her heart race of impatience. A voice she's so addicted to, that she will never tire off hearing. In that instant, all that she ever wants to do is to scream, to the whole world know, that she loves him. A love unlike no other love she has ever experienced. From day one Gil Grissom has been the one single man who have occupied her thoughts. Captured her heart and filled her whole body with the lust, which only your one true love, your eternal soul mate, is capable off.

And that single word is always simply: "Sara."

* * *

**Reviews please.**


End file.
